


Demons Within

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Slash, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Good, Evil it's all in the perspective.





	Demons Within

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Special Thanks Margaret, Mouse and Sabina for help with the baptism segment. Cheryl and Gabe for medical advice. Accatia for the demon research. To Joss who created the whole Buffy world in the first place. This was solely inspired by him. In memory of Karen Henderson.

Authors notes: When I started thinking up the plot for this story every angle had already been done on Buffy or Angel. What can I say Joss is the man. So the story takes on several different Buffy plots. If you’d like to play spot the Buffy references count them up and e mail me your answers there are roughly nine. Some were intentional some weren’t. What you get if you spot them all ….. satisfaction. Also I did liberate one of Joss’ lesser Buffy characters for my story.

* * *

April 17 1985 St Robert’s Church

Joan Kinney sat with the other women who were going to baptize their infants. She got baby Brian in his pristine white outfit; it was a loosing battle to keep Jack out of the beam. He was already well into his cups when she left for the church. She wasn’t resentful of the other women that had family around them to celebrate their child’s baptism. She gazed down at the bundle in her arms. Baby Brian quietly looked back at her with his astonishing hazel eyes. She was grateful that he was being good and not fussing. She tucked the green knitted blanket around him more firmly. It was a bit cold in the church. Joan listened to the priest’s prayers and sermon intently. It was so hard these days to find a service that kept to the old ways and the original Latin. She murmured along silently with the priest while absently touching the shamrock design knitted into Brian’s blanket.

Pater Noster, quies in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fia voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hoodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen

The priest summoned the ladies and family forward. Joan watched several infants get baptized before it was her turn.  
(Priest in Latin Joan English)

“Who brings this child forward to be baptized?”

“I do” Joan said.

“Do you believe in God the father almighty and do you intend to bring this child up knowing the love of Jesus Christ?”

“Yes.”

Joan passed over her child to the priest. She clutched his blanket to her chest. As soon as little Brian was in the priest’s arms he began to fuss. The priest held the infant over the font. He dipped his hand into the holy water and let it cascade over the boys head.

“I baptize you In nominee patris et fillii et spiritus sanncti Amen.”

He made the sign of the cross. As soon as the water touched Brian he began to scream and writhe. The other babies hadn’t liked the water either but little Brian was screaming in pain. The priest held aloft Joan’s son.

“Brian Aiden.”

As Joan took back her squalling infant she noticed where the water had touched him little red welts had formed. She quickly bundled him up and fled the church. Joan was horrified, her son was evil.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day

Justin and his mother arrived at their new house just after dark. The last year had been especially tough on them. The never ending arguments and then the discovery Justin was gay led to a messy divorce. Now here they were starting over in a new house, new town, and school. Jennifer was able to get a small house in a good area, being a realtor had helped tremendously. The house was comfortable enough for her and Justin.

“Well here we are honey.”

Justin looked out of the moving trucks window. “Yep, here we are.”

“What don’t you like it?”

“It’s great mom really. It’s just starting over…”

She patted his leg “I know. Come on we need to get this truck unpacked, you have school tomorrow.”

Justin groaned in disgust at the thought. After the divorce the belongings had been divided up. They barley had the necessary furniture. Their new little house would be sparse till Jennifer could land several big commissions. To save money they rented a truck from the cheapest moving company and would do all the unloading themselves. The company primarily was open through the night. Justin loved its ironic logo. Fly by night Co. He had laughed when he first heard it. The logo on the side of the truck had a full moon with a bat crossing over it. The lettering was done in red looping letters. Justin felt like a vampire or a thief moving under the cover of darkness.

Justin dragged out the first box and headed toward the house. He happened to glance at the house next door. The house appeared to be neglected even abandoned. The grass grew wildly and looked to be in dire need of cutting. Justin and his mother worked in tandem to unload the truck. They would save the unpacking for tomorrow. Justin couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled every time he went outside to get another box. He tried to shrug it off as nosy neighbors curious about the new family moving in in the dead of night. His eyes kept wandering to the house next door. He noticed a soft glow through what looked like the basement window. The house wasn’t abandoned after all. A little after one Justin dragged himself up the stairs and fell onto his hastily made bed. He slept like the dead.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Justin, honey time to get up.”

“Oh God no” Justin murmured as he burrowed deeper under the covers. It was way too early to be getting up.

He stumbled to the shower still half asleep. Twenty minutes later he was tugging on his jean jacket and hefting his messenger bag onto his shoulder. It was only mid October so he wouldn’t be to behind at his new school. Jennifer dropped him off at school on her way to work.

“Have a good day sweetheart.”

“Uh you do know where we are? Good day, not likely.”

“Maybe there’ll be some cute boys.”

Justin smirked “it’s to early to be that optimistic.” 

Justin dug out his schedule and headed into the dank institution called school. The hallways were like a labyrinth. Justin sighed he didn’t know how he would find his first class let alone the other six. He couldn’t even leave breadcrumbs because they had yet to go grocery shopping. Suddenly someone slammed into him knocking him to the floor.

“Watch it fag.”

As Justin got to his feet a girl stepped in between him and the dick head that was looking to ruin his day.

“Beat it Hobbs. Why don’t you go find your fuck buddy LaVallier and jerk each other off?” 

Hobbs glared at her and stormed off, a slight flush to his face.

“Hey I’m Daphne, sorry about that cretin.”

“Justin Taylor, you didn’t have to do that.” He gestured off down the hallway.

“Sure I did. He was being an ass. Besides I love putting the jocks in their place every chance I get. My fathers the assistant principal, they know better than to fuck with me.”

“Good to know” Justin smiled.

Daphne snatched his schedule and looked it over. “Cool we have English together. Come on I’ll show you where it is. So where did you move from?”

“Oh just across town, parents got a divorce.”

“That happens…. a lot. I swear I’m never getting married. So are you?”

Justin gave her a questioning look.

“Are you gay?”

“Oh uh yeah, but I don’t want daily kicking’s of my ass so could we keep it between the two of us?”

“Sure, no one will mess with you now though. Ya got me. You lucked out; I’m like the biggest fag hag in the school with connections.”

Justin yawned as he took a seat toward the back. “Are you always this chatty in the morning or are you on drugs? If it’s the second I demand you share.”

“I’m just naturally high strung.”

“Oh God” Justin groaned.

Daphne laughed “so what house did you move into?”

“A little house on Revello Drive.”

Daphne’s mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. “No fucking way, not 1630.”

“Yeah that’s the one. What did someone die there?”

“No the house next door to you is fucking haunted.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Haunted, now I know your smoking crack.”

“Well I don’t believe it’s really haunted. There are just a lot of rumors about it. Some real weird shit went on there.”

Justin frowned “Like what?”

“Screaming, yelling, the woman was a religious nut.”

“So the family was weird, the place is kinda creepy.”

Daphne leaned in whispering “the house is abandoned but sometimes at night people still hear screaming.”

Justin looked at her skeptically. “The house can’t be abandoned; I saw a light on in the basement.”

Just then the teacher came in and all thoughts of creepy houses were pushed to the back of his mind. Daphne showed him around and talked his ear off most of the day. He was glad he met her. She made being her friend easy. At his old school he was well liked but he didn’t have any close friends. There were a few good looking guys but nothing to write home about, they were all straight. He was glad that his mother and now Daphne accepted that he was gay and didn’t have a problem with it. It made life a bit easier.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got home he found a note from his mother saying she would be home late. He checked the fridge relieved to find it filled with food. Since it had been empty this morning he figured his mother must have gone shopping on her lunch break. He sat down with bottled water and a sandwich. After he finished in the kitchen he went to his bedroom to do some unpacking, homework could wait.

Justin organized his desk, then unpacked a small box of stuff. He hung up a few of his sketches on the wall till the room looked comfortable instead of stark and bare. He flopped down on his bed and began his homework. It didn’t take him all that long to finish. It appeared that his old school was ahead of his current school that was always a plus. He got up and stretched his arms over his head. His shirt hem rose exposing his pale stomach. 

It was still mild so he grabbed his red hoodie instead of a jacket and went outside to get some air. He wandered over to the edge of the property noticing the rose bushes. When he looked up he chocked back a gasp. There in the other garden stood a dark figure. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Justin could make out that it was a boy around his age. Justin opened the gate between the two properties. He imagined that the garden had once been quite beautiful once but now it was over run and wild. Justin walked several feet before making his presence known.

“Hi” Justin said tentatively. Justin saw the boy jump slightly at hearing his voice. “Sorry if I scared you. I just moved in next door, I’m Justin.”

The clouds shifted away from the moon and its rays shown down on the most beautiful boy Justin had ever seen. Justin said a silent prayer that he played for team homo.

“I.. I should go.”

“Wait! What’s your name?”

“Brian.”

“Will I see you again?” Justin knew he sounded pathetic but he didn’t care. Brian was gorgeous and right next door.

“I should go now.” Brian backed away and entered the house.

Justin growled under his breath as he slowly walked back to his yard. Brian seemed a bit shy, it was more than that though. There was just something about him. Justin smiled he had all the time in the world to figure Brian out. He went back to his room and grabbed a sketch book. His fingers itched to capture that first glimpse of Brian in the moonlight. He used colored pencils to capture the breath taking beauty of Brian. His eyes were so intense yet innocent and filled with such pain. By the time Justin had finished the drawing he was hard and panting. He set his sketch book aside and let his hand wander under the waistband of his sweats. Thinking of his hot next door neighbor it didn’t take long before he was cuming hard and fast.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian curled up on the small metal cot in the basement. Justin had startled him. He had watched the boy move in the night before. Justin was absolutely beautiful. Everything was coming to pass just like the book and his mother’s warnings to him. He didn’t have much time now he could feel it. Brian buried his head in his pillow and sobbed. He was terrified of what he would become. He just hoped Justin would stay far, far away from him. The last few tears trickled down his face. Brian fell into an exhausted sleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right before English Justin all but pounced on Daphne.

“Tell me about the people next door.”

Daphne looked at him like he was crazy. “The Kinney’s, there’s not much to tell.” At Justin’s exasperated look she sighed. “Ok, ok old man Kinney died a few years ago, he was a drunk. He got into an accident. Mrs. Kinney she left I’m not sure where some say she’s in a convent or a nut house. That’s the popular belief. Why do you want to know?”

“Did they have a son?”

“No, I don’t think so why?”

“I met Brian last night. He’s living there and fuck is he hot.” Justin dug out his sketch book and showed her the picture he drew last night.

“Fuck me!” she murmured.

“You’ve had to have seen him around. Do you know him?”

“I have never seen him before and believe me I would remember.”

“How could you not know him? He had to have come to school, Brian looks about one or two years older than us but still…”

“Maybe he went to a different school. I’ll ask my parents if the Kinney’s ever had a kid. God forbid if they ever did. So dish I want details, what’s he like? Please say he’s straight.”

Justin laughed “I don’t know and hey! I saw him first. I didn’t get to talk to him much he seemed quiet, shy I don’t know he barely said anything to me.”

“When are you going to see him again?”

“Tonight I hope” Justin smiled slyly. “If he’s living there by himself there’s no need to worry about parents coming home.”

Daphne grumbled “you’re evil.”

“I’m sweet” Justin smiled his sunshine smile.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Justin got his homework done he agonized over what to wear. He was going to go over and see Brian. He knew he was being silly but he couldn’t help it. Finally he decided on a tight pair of jeans and a little blue tee. Justin threw on his hoodie and was out the door. The house still looked dark and creepy. He knocked on the front door but there was no answer. Justin nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, he knew Brian had to be home. Without thinking he went around to the back of the house where he had last seen Brian. The grass was thick and came up over his sneakers. He prayed there was nothing hidden in the overgrown grass. When he got to the back of the house he didn’t see the door right away. Thick vines covered a wooden door that looked like it led to the basement. Justin took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door, Brian didn’t come. Justin had looked forward to seeing Brian all day and he wasn’t going to be put off. He tugged on the door and it swung open with only a little resistance. He went down a set of stairs and stopped short nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. 

Justin gasped “Brian what the hell is all this?”

Brian was sitting on a metal cot in the corner of the room staring off into space. The bed was surrounded by a floor to ceiling metal cage the equivalent of a cell. In the corner of the cell there were heavy metal restraints. The door to the cell was not locked to Justin’s relief. The door was ajar by a fraction of an inch. 

Brian hugged his knees to his chest. He couldn’t believe Justin came. Of course he shouldn’t have been surprised. His mother had told him purity was always drawn to evil.

“You shouldn’t be down here.”

Justin could hear the hollowness in his voice. “Brian what the fuck is going on? Why are you sitting in a fucking cell? You’re all alone here aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Justin bit his lip. “Are you Brian Kinney?”

Brian just nodded.

Justin moved a little closer. “I’d like to help you but I don’t know where to even begin.”

Brian’s words were touched with a tinge of anger. “You can’t help me, no one can. Just leave and stay away from me.”

The last words caught in his throat. He didn’t really want Justin to leave. It had been so long since he had talked to anyone but he couldn’t risk Justin’s safety. Justin moved towards the cell door as he reached out to touch the door Brian yelled.

“Don’t, please just go.”

“I’m not going to leave you sitting in a fucking cage. Tell me what is wrong. I don’t get it nothing is keeping you here. You have the whole house to your self.”

Justin was beginning to think maybe there was something wrong with Brian. Daphne had told him that the Kinney’s were not that great of people. Maybe he had been abused. Maybe he was mentally ill and that’s why no one knew he existed, hidden away in shame. There were a lot of maybes and no ready answers.

Justin spoke softly. “Brian, I’ll make you a deal. You tell me why you’re in that cell and I’ll leave.”

Brian gave him a wary and skeptical look.

“I promise,” Justin sighed. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t come back.”

Brian got up and paced in agitation. “Fine!” Brian growled. “I’m evil Justin. I was born with a demon inside of me and it’s just waiting to come bursting out. It will rape and maim and kill.” Brian held his arms out to his sides helplessly. “I don’t want you to get hurt Justin. I don’t know exactly when it’s going to happen but when it does I won’t be able to stop it. So please just stay away.” Brian flopped down on his bed and drew his legs up to his chest.

Justin sighed “ok I’ll leave but I will be back.”

Justin made his way back to his room he despised the Kinney’s. They did a real job on their only son. His stomach churned with silent rage. He suspected mental abuse and or physical abuse. The fucking cage said it all. One thing for sure was he would have a tough time breaking down Brian’s walls. Justin shook his head Brian wasn’t crazy his parents were. How many times would it take hearing you were bad or evil before you started to believe it especially if he were isolated. One thing he knew for sure he wasn’t just going to let Brian sit and suffer.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daphne cornered Justin at lunch. “So I asked my parents about the Kinney’s it turns out they did have a kid and it was a boy.”

“I know it’s him I asked.”

“Well that’s kinda weird I mean no one has even seen him. It’s like he never existed.”

“I think his parents wanted it that way” Justin said quietly.

“So tell me everything what is he like?”

Justin pushed his lunch away. Every time he thought about Brian his stomach hurt. He was worried about him. “Well it’s like you said God forbid if the Kinney’s ever had a kid. They really pulled a mind trip on him. He’s definitely been abused. I don’t want to even go into it. I wouldn’t feel right saying anymore.”

“Poor guy.” 

“I’m going to help him though” Justin said with fierce resolve. 

“How?” Daphne was intrigued.

Justin shrugged helplessly “I don’t know. Is there… do you know of um an occult shop?”

Daphne stared at him like he had lost his mind.

Justin held up his hand “just don’t ask.”

“There’s the Celtic moon magick shop on Main. They cater to the witch wannabes and the Buffy diehards.”

“Thanks, it’s a start.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Justin took the bus to the shop Daphne had mentioned. As Justin pushed open the door little bells tinkled. The incense hit him immediately and he hoped his allergies wouldn’t act up. He looked around the shop there was spell books, and bottles with all kinds of weird shit. Justin sighed, love made a person wacky. To keep himself sane he ignored that he thought the word love. 

“Blessed be, can I help you?”

“Man do I hope so, I’m Justin.”

Justin stared at the shop girl. If he swung that way he would definitely date her. She was tall with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had a certain frailness to her.

Justin laughed “you’re going to think I’m insane.”

She smiled back “no I won’t, I’ve heard it all. Try me.”

Justin took a deep breath. “Ok well a friend of mine thinks he’s going to become a demon.” When she said nothing he went on. “I’d like to help him but I don’t know where to start. He’s convinced he’ll hurt me so he doesn’t want me anywhere near him.”

“What kind of demon?”

Justin scrunched up his nose. “Huh? Oh I don’t know. I mean does it make a difference? His parents convinced him he’s evil.”

“It does matter because he does believe so strongly. She plucked a bottle off a shelf and handed it to him. “Until you have more information that is the only thing I can think of that will help you.”

“What is it?”

“Its sea salt. It’s used in circles of safety and for protection spells. You say he won’t let you get close. Use it to get close to him. I need at least the name of the demon before I can help you.”

Justin looked at the bottle. “So it’s just a ruse, this won’t really work. Why can’t I just use table salt?”

“It must be sea salt. It keeps evil away, demons on the other hand not so much. Which is why I need more information.”

“Um he’s of Irish decent that probably doesn’t help to much does it?”

“Not really no but I’m not surprised. The Irish are known for their superstitions and stories.”

“Thank you, at least this is a start. Um how do I use it?”

“You pour the salt out onto the floor in a circle. Once in the circle you must not break it to be protected.”

“Right” Justin nodded.

“Good luck.”

Justin smiled “I’m gonna need it.”

“By the way I’m Anne.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin made up a lunch for himself and Brian. He packed up the lunch in his messenger bag along with his sketch book. As he was headed out the door his mother stopped him. He had decided against telling his mother about Brian’s living situation till he knew him a little better.

“Where are you off to?”

“Next door, I’m going to see Brian.”

His mother gave him a knowing look and Justin blushed.

“I don’t even know if he’s gay.”

“Well have a good time.”

Justin entered through the Kinney’s basement.

“Hey Brian.”

“You’re very persistent aren’t you?”

Justin smiled a sunny smile. “Yep that’s me. I brought us some lunch. Now before you say anything I have sea salt so you don’t have to worry about me.” Justin placed his hand on the cage door. “Is it ok?”

Brian hesitated then reluctantly nodded. Justin swung the door open. He took out a sandwich for Brian and tossed it to him along with an apple. Justin dug out the bottle and poured out the tiny grains in a circle around him then sat down on the floor. He took out his sandwich and began to eat.

“Why are you doing this?”

Justin looked up from the floor, “having lunch with you? I felt like it.”

“No, why do you keep coming here?”

“I think you’re worth it. I want to help you. I can imagine in the past other people may not have been willing to help you but I’m not them.”

Brian inspected the plane turkey sandwich. “This is my favorite” Brian said shyly.

Justin smiled back “really? I just kinda threw something together. Um Brian can I ask a personal question?”

Brian hesitated but then nodded “what?”

“You do have food here don’t you?” Justin tried to make light of the situation. “I mean I would feel horrible if I came down here one day and found you wasted away.”

Brian snorted “that would be the least of my troubles; food gets delivered every month from the church.”

Justin nodded “Do you know where your parents are?”

“No, but I’m glad they’re gone.”

Justin set aside his sandwich no longer hungry. “Brian your father’s been dead for two years and your mother well I’m not quite sure.”

Brian’s expression didn’t change “how?”

“Um drunk driving accident.”

“Figures” Brian said bitterly.

Justin decided to change topics. He picked up his sketch book and flipped to a fresh page.

“Doesn’t it get boring sitting in there all day?”

Brian sat cross legged eating the green apple that Justin had brought him. “I wander around the house some, but I guess I’ve grown use to being down here. You probably think I’m insane but I feel safe down here.”

Justin shook his head “I don’t think you’re insane.”

“I read and make up stories in my head, it passes the time. I try not to think about what my life has become, it’s rather depressing.”

“Isn’t every teenagers, by the way how old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Brian I was wondering something where did you go to school? I have this new friend Daphne and no one seems to remember you.”

“They wouldn’t, I was sent to a very small private school. I was taught by priests.”

Justin made a face in sympathy. “I use to go to St. James before my mom and I moved here.”

“Where’s your dad?”

Justin couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice. “My parents divorced recently.”

“Oh.”

Justin shifted uncomfortably. “As much as I’d like to ignore the demon sized elephant in the room I can’t. Tell me about the demon Brian. I swear you can trust me.”

Brian sighed and drew up his legs protectively. Justin ached to go to Brian and hold him but he wouldn’t cross that line literally and figuratively.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything, everything, as much as your comfortable telling me.”

“Maybe if I tell you you’ll finally stay away.”

Justin had a firm resolved look “not likely.”

“I think it was something I was cursed with at birth. It’s called a Valios demon. It’s a close relative to the Succubus. It feeds off the pure and innocent, raping and maiming.”

Justin’s lips curled a bit in a little smile. “A sex demon. What happens you grow a foot long dick?” Justin closed his eyes and winced. “Sorry bad joke.”

Brian got up and picked up an old book from the stack in the corner. He flipped through the old brittle pages till he came across the picture he wanted. “This is what I’ll become.” He held out the book so Justin could see but did not cross the salt barrier. “It’s not pretty is it?”

Justin examined the picture; on a yellowed page was a crudely drawn demon with horns, wings and of course a tail. “Well the wings are kinda cool. So when exactly is this supposed to happen?”

Brian flopped down on his bed, arms behind his head. “The book is kinda vague and I’m not too good at figuring out the constellations and the math but I have it figured for Dec. 21st.” 

Justin paused in his sketching, “the winter solstice?” 

“Yeah, I mean it kinda makes sense it is the longest day. It happens every six hundred years when the stars and planets align. It might happen sooner though there was a reference to feeling love.”

Justin’s pencil froze on the page and his breath caught. He didn’t dare hope that Brian felt something for him, that he was indeed gay. “Maybe love is the cure” Justin whispered.

Brian shook his head violently. “No, it just means I sprout a tail sooner.” Brian put on an Irish accent “ever since I was a wee lad my mother told me I was evil.”

“Well isn’t there a cure? I mean there has to be a cure.” 

“Sure” Brian said grimly. “I could kill myself now or find someone to kill me with a twice blessed sword after I turn to send my ass back to hell.”

Justin flinched at Brian’s words and suddenly felt ill. “That’s not a cure I like.”

Brian turned his head and gazed into Justin’s eyes. “Well that’s all there is. I’ve read that book dozen’s of times, it’s the only way.”

“Where did the book come form?”

“It’s been in the family for a long time. My mother gave it to me when I was twelve.”

“Some grim fairy tale. Can I take it with me I’d like to show someone? Maybe she can help us. She works at an occult shop and she seemed very nice.”

“Ok” he said after a long hesitation. “You can take it.”

“So what have you been drawing? Your pencil’s practically flying across the page.”

Justin blushed and turned the book to show Brian. It was a picture of Brian stretched out looking peaceful. Instead of being imprisoned in the basement Justin drew him lounging on the beach, head upturned towards the sun. Justin picked at some lint on his cargo pants. “I took liberties with the surroundings.”

As Brian gazed at the drawing he felt a sting behind his eyes and his throat closed up to the point of a pin. “Is this how you see me?” Brian asked softly.

“Yeah, do you like it?”

Brian blinked back the tears before they could fall. “I like it very much.”

Justin signed the bottom of the sketch and tore it out of his book. “I’ll leave it hear for you. Um I should go.” Justin hastily swept up the salt barrier and grabbed the book leaving his drawing in its place. “What ever it takes I’m going to find a cure. You won’t uh….” Justin couldn’t even get the words out.

“I’ll be here.”

Justin nodded “later Brian.”

“Later” Brian murmured.

After Justin left Brian went over and picked up the sketch. He propped it up next to his bed so he could look at it. Little by little he was loosing his heart to the persistent blonde boy. He ached to touch him, kiss him but he knew there was no way he would ever act on it with the demon inside waiting to come bursting out. There was no doubt in his mind that he was gay. He figured that out years ago. Justin was different though, he never felt anything so intense. There had been an instant attraction. He was pretty sure Justin was gay too, why else would he keep coming back. Brian smiled slightly remembering how Justin blushed. That fair skin of his tempted him. Every time Justin was near he grew aroused. He was achingly hard right now. He gripped his sheets in both fists and willed the steel bar between his legs to go away. Brian wondered if he had the same effect on Justin.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin squeezed his erection comfortingly through his pants. He hoped Brian hadn’t noticed. He flopped down on his bed and took a closer look at the book Brian had let him take. It certainly looked old. His anger at Brian’s parents grew. This could only be the work of a sick and twisted individual. He would let Anne see the book to get her opinion on it he already knew what he thought of it. It was complete crap. It was all outlined neatly about different demons and sin. There was just something wrong about the book.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin waited till the weekend to make the trip to the occult shop to see Anne. Anne smiled when she saw him.

“Blessed be Justin. Still need help concurring demons?” 

“Uh Yeah I got the name of the demon. Have you ever heard of a Valios demon?”

“Hmm the name sounds vaguely familiar let me run the name through the data base.” She sat down behind the counter and typed for a minute on her lap top. “Are you sure it was a Valios?”

“Yes, why?”

“According to demonsdemonsdemons.net there is no such thing as a Valios demon and this is a very good site. Let me check something. I know I’ve heard that word before.” She did another quick search. “Ah ha! Here it is Valios is the name of a rare medallion.” She turned the screen to face him.

“My friend gave this to me, I’d like you to take a look at it and tell me what you think.”

He set the book on the counter. She picked it up examining it carefully flipping through the pages. She typed something into her computer as if to verify something.

“I’m by no means an expert but this book is a fake.”

“That’s what I thought” Justin said grimly.

“First there is no book called the Twilight Compendium. I cross referenced it with several places. Next the ink is not as old as it was probably intended. Someone took great pains to make the book look convincing.” She held the book open for Justin. “Smell it.”

He looked at her funny but did so.

“Old books have a particular smell to them. While this book does have a kind of musty smell to it, it’s off. “She pointed to the pages. “I’m betting the pages were soaked in tea to age them. It’s nothing but a work of fiction.” 

“Brian’s not going to turn into a demon is he?”

“No.” she handed the book back to him.

Justin sighed and hung his head. “What am I going to do? He’s convinced that he is. I don’t know if it’ll be enough telling him that the book is a bunch of bull.”

“Justin you have to be careful if his belief is that strong he may try to hurt himself or you.” 

Justin shook his head. “He would never hurt me, but your right. I know he’s at least considered the thought of suicide.”

“People who are in a hopeless situation figure it’s the only way.”

Justin bit his lip. “Then I should give him hope.” He looked around the shop, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind. As he purchased the item he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He could just make matters worse.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin agonized over his plan. He hated to deceive Brian, but if it would help Brian then he had to do it. He hated resorting to Mrs. Kinney’s tricks. Brian believed there was no hope for him. He would give him something to believe in and restore some hope that he had a future. Justin put on a pleasant smile before he went down to Brian’s basement. When Justin looked at Brian his smile faltered a little. Brian looked so tired. There were dark circles under his eyes, he clearly wasn’t sleeping. Justin walked up to the cell and placed his hands lightly on the bars.

“Hey Brian, how are you doing?”

Brian smirked a little “just peachy.”

Justin took a deep breath then smiled brighter. “I found the cure.”

Brian instantly sat up straight on his bed. “How? Where? What is it?”

“Anne helped me. She ran the name of the demon through the computer and cross referenced the book you gave me with another book and it had the cure. I have it with me. All you need to do is drink from the chalice of perpetual torment.”

Brian huffed a laugh. “Sounds rather painful.”

Justin shook his head “it’s not.” He held up the chalice. “Can I come in?”

Brian nodded, he didn’t move from his place on the bed. Justin swung the cage door open and walked in. He held out the chalice for Brian to take. Brian hesitated before he took the chalice. It all seemed too good to be true. Could it really be as simple as drinking a magic potion? If it worked he would be free. Free to live his life, free to be with Justin. That is if Justin would want him. Something told him deep in his heart that Justin did want him. Justin had never given up on him. As Brian took the chalice from Justin their fingers brushed against each other. Brian felt the electric charge zing between them. Brian smiled slightly over the chalice when he noticed Justin’s pink cheeks. He loved how Justin blushed so easily. He looked into the chalice and grimaced at the strange yellow liquid. Brian mentally steeled himself. He couldn’t get squeamish now. He took a breath and put the cup to his lips. Justin watched him anxiously as he took that first drink. As soon as he swallowed he knew he’d been tricked. Justin’s betrayal cut him deep. The hurt nearly brought him to his knees. In a fit of rage Brian threw the chalice against the wall. The contents of the cup ran down the wall. Justin flinched at the noise. 

“Somehow I doubt Mountain Dew is the cure” he growled. 

“I… I… I’m sorry Brian I wanted to give you something to believe in. Brian you don’t need a cure, you’re not a demon.”

Brian grabbed Justin by the jacket and slammed him up against the bars of his cell. Justin gasped and whimpered. He’d hit the back of his head against the bars. The cold metal bars bit into his back.

“You don’t know anything about me” Brian screamed. “I want you to leave and don’t ever fucking come back.”

Justin gazed into Brian’s flashing hazel eyes for just a moment he was frightened. For just a moment he believed Brian would hit him.

“Brian” Justin sobbed “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry is bull shit. Go!”

Brian pushed Justin out of the cell. He was so angry he was shaking. He thought he could trust Justin. Justin glanced at Brian once. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He left quickly before Brian saw the tears fall. Brian felt utter revulsion at his actions. He had hurt Justin. He could see the pain in those wide blue eyes. He had also seen fear in those eyes for a fleeting second. Justin should be afraid of him, he was nothing but a monster. 

Tears streamed down Justin’s cheeks as he made his way back to his house. Snow began to fall softly around him. He felt awful for deceiving Brian. His plan had backfired horribly. He should have just told him about the book and hoped for the best. Although he doubted that Brian would readily believe that his mother had been lying to him his whole life. He would give Brian some time alone to cool off. Then he would try again, he was not going to give up on him. Justin whipped the tears and flakes of snow from his face and headed inside his house.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian left the safety of his cell and roamed the house in agitation. There wasn’t a part of the house that didn’t have horrible memories best left forgotten. There was the hall closet where his father locked him in as a young child. The thread bare stairs where he took more than one tumble, not of his own violation. Brian could hear snatches of arguments from the past. He shouldn’t have grabbed Justin the way he did. He was going to end this now once and for all. This was no way to live, hiding in the shadows dreading what was to come.

Brian grabbed a bottle of beam from the living room. His next stop was the bathroom where he found his mothers prescription pills. With quiet resolve he headed into his cell and did something he never did before… lock the door. The key slipped form his fingers, he didn’t bother to pick it up. Brian turned on his little radio to the oldies rock station. This would be a party to end all parties. He sat on his bed and uncapped his father’s liquor. He found it sickeningly funny that he was going to use his fathers booze and his mother’s pills to put himself out of his misery that they put him in in the first place. He took a long drink from the bottle. His eyes landed on the picture Justin drew for him. A tear trickled down his cheek. Justin would no doubt find his body. He regretted having to put Justin through that. Maybe Justin would stay away this time. Somewhere in his heart Brian knew Justin would come back.

Brian stared at the pills long and hard before he uncapped the bottle. He sighed as he dumped out the gaily colored pills. He downed one then chased it with a swig of beam. Brian downed as many pills as he could before he started to feel nauseous. He hoped it would be enough. He didn’t think he could risk taking any more with out throwing up. He drank some more beam while listening to the radio. Brian wished things could have been different. As he started to feel the effects of the pills he wondered what it would have been like to be Justin’s boyfriend. He slumped over in bed, his eyes fluttered shut. The bottle of beam slipped through his fingers and shattered against the floor, Brian was beyond caring.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin jerked awake panting and sweating. He’d had a horrible dream. He held his stomach; ever since Brian had yelled at him his stomach had been upset. Justin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Something was wrong he could feel it. He needed to see Brian NOW. Justin dressed as fast as he could. He’d feel better once he knew Brian was alright. He ran out the door tugging on his parka as he went. 

Justin hurried down the basement steps. He was visibly shaken when he saw Brian lying askew on the bed, a shattered liquor bottle on the floor. He ran to the cell door. As he tried to jerk it open it only rattled.

“Brian!” Justin screamed.

He knew with out a doubt what Brian had done. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he rattled the bars to no avail.

“Brian, you fucking coward! Don’t you dare do this.”

Justin saw the key on the floor, even if he reached his arm in it was still out of reach. He scanned the basement to see if there was anything he could use. In a dark corner he found a broom, it would have to do. He used the handle to slide the key towards him. When it was close enough he reached in and grabbed it. He unlocked the door and rushed to Brian’s side. Justin grabbed Brian by the shoulders.

“Brian, wake up! Please, you have to wake up!”

Brian groaned and his eye lashes fluttered but he didn’t wake up. Justin slapped his face with just enough force.

“I’m not going to let you fucking die on me.”

Brian groaned “go away.”

Justin tugged Brian up on his side and jammed his fingers down his throat. Justin cussed a blue streak when Brian had very little gag reflex. Good to have but not in this instance.

“Brian open your eyes you have to stay with me ok.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Brian slurred.

“Oh gee I don’t know maybe cuz I give a fuck weather you live or die. Can you stay awake for me? I need to get stuff from the kitchen.” Justin squeezed Brian’s face with his hand till he held his gaze. Brian noticed the tear tracks on Justin’s face and his heart clenched. Suddenly dying didn’t seem so preferable any more. 

“I’ll stay awake.”

Justin nodded “I’ll hurry.”

Justin raced to the kitchen and filled a glass of water then found the salt and added some to the water till it was cloudy. He grabbed two bottled waters from the fridge. He found a bucket in a closet. Justin gathered everything up and raced back to the basement.

“Brian are you still with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Good drink this fast.” Justin shoved the salt water in Brian’s hand. Brian made a face at the mixture. Justin shoved the bucket towards him. Brian drank a few swallows then started to vomit. Justin held him and rubbed his back as he got rid of the pills and liquor. Brian panted trying to catch his breath. He’d never felt so bad in all his life. Justin made him drink more.

“God no” Brian whimpered.

“Oh yes” Justin said firmly.

He drank more of the salt water and was instantly violently ill. When he was done he slumped back into Justin’s arms. Justin felt so good. Justin pressed a cold bottle of water into his hand.

“Here drink this.”

“No more” Brian moaned.

“It’s ok it’s just water, take little sips.”

Justin brushed a lock of hair off Brian’s sweaty brow. They sat in awkward silence staring at each other. There was so much to say yet neither could bring themselves to actually speak. Silent tears ran down Justin’s cheeks. Brian tentatively gathered him in a hug and held him.

Brian murmured into Justin’s ear. “I was afraid I’d loose my soul in you and become a demon. I want you so badly and a part of me doesn’t care what happens.”

Justin leaned back to look at Brian smiling through his tears.

“So you’re gay then?”

“Yeah” Brian nodded. 

Justin blushed “I wasn’t sure but I was hoping.”

Justin leaned in to kiss Brian but he turned his head. Brian caught the hurt look on Justin’s face. Brian smiled shyly at Justin. 

“You can kiss me after I brush my teeth, I stink.”

Justin gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “You really scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.”

“Brian there’s something I have to tell you ok. I know it’s going to be hard to take but you have to trust what I tell you is true.”

Brian nodded for Justin to go on.

“That book you gave me is a fake. I know I fibbed about the cure but that was because I didn’t think you’d accept what I told you about the book. There is no such book. It was all made up. The pages of the book were soaked in tea all to make it very convincing. I’m sorry that your parents did this to you but you have nothing to worry about.”

Brian looked down at the floor. “Are you sure the book is a fake?”

“Positive.”

Brian shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Then how do you explain the mark?”

“What mark?” Justin could tell Brian was hesitant to show him. “It’s ok Brian.” Justin slipped his smaller hand into Brian’s.

Brian held out his right hand wrist up. There was a leather bracelet tied to it. Justin untied it and let it fall away. He saw the round burn mark on Brian’s wrist. He lifted Brian’s wrist to his lips and pressed a kiss there. Justin felt Brian shiver a little.

“How can you be attracted to me? I’m evil.”

“I wish you’d stop saying that because it’s not true, your parents were sick. They didn’t deserve you.”

“It all started when I was baptized. When the holy water touched me it burned me, that’s how I got this.”

Justin frowned “who told you that?”

“My mother and later the priest.”

Justin took Brian’s hands in his own. “Brian listen to me. All babies cry and fuss during baptisms. I doubt very much that the water burned you. You could have had an allergic reaction to the stuff they add to it but that’s not how you got burned. How do you explain it being on your wrist? The water gets poured over your head.”

“I uhh a drop of the water landed on my wrist, that’s what I’ve always been told.”

Justin shook his head. “That burn looks like it was done with a cigarette. Did your father smoke?”

“Um yes.”

“Did he ever burn you intentionally?” 

Brian fell silent bits and pieces of the past came together, things that he had forgotten. He felt Justin’s arm come around him. He snuggled closer to Justin taking in the comfort. 

“I was seven maybe. I was being too loud. It seemed like I couldn’t even breathe around my father with out a beating or shoved in the dark closet for hours. I remember now, he grabbed me by the wrist. He yanked so hard I thought he would break my arm. Then he burned me with his cigarette and dared me to make a sound. Then he locked me in the closet.” Brian looked around the cell. “This was made when I got too big for the closet.”

“If I can’t convince you you belong in this world I don’t know what can. They lied and hurt you and I’m so sorry you had to go through that on your own but I’m here now and I won’t leave you.” 

“You’re too good to me” Brian whispered.

“It’s about time someone was good to you. Come on lets go back to my house. It’s not good for you to stay here. Don’t worry about my mom, I won’t tell her everything but enough so you can stay.”

Brian looked conflicted. “I want to more than anything but I don’t think I’m ready yet. I do believe what you say is true, it was all lies but I’d feel better if I stayed here till after the time has passed and there is no possible chance I’ll sprout wings and a tale” he laughed bitterly.

Justin knew that that was probably the best Brian could do for now so Justin agreed to the terms. He would come every afternoon to keep Brian company. December 21st was only a few weeks away.

“Just promise me one thing. You will never try to hurt your self again.”

“I promise I’m sorry you had to see that. Thank you for saving me.”

“If it’s alright with you I’d like to stay the night, just to make sure your ok.”

“Ok but wont your mother be worried?”

“I’ll call her.”

Justin started to clean up the broken glass. He looked up and saw Brian head for the stairs to the house. “Where are you going?”

“I gotta pee; I’ll bring back a sleeping bag for you.”

While Brian was gone Justin made the call. It was one in the morning and his mother was a bit confused as to why he was out when she knew he’d went to bed hours ago. He’d explained that he was staying the night at Brian’s because his friend was ‘sick’ and there was no one here to take care of him.

When Brian came back he had a sleeping bag, an extra blanket and a pillow with him. Justin set up the sleeping bag by Brian’s cot.

“You can have the bed if you want” Brian offered.

“Nah this’ll be fine.” Justin tugged Brian gently into his arms and kissed him sweetly. “Mmm worth the wait.”

Brian lay down on his cot. He rolled over on his side and peered down at Justin. Justin was smiling up at him. His smile warmed Brian’s heart.

“I’m glad you’re here” Brian whispered.

“Me too.”

When Brian settled back down Justin spoke.

“Brian?”

“Hmm?”

“Do demons snore?” Justin couldn’t hold back his giggles.

Brian bopped him on the head with his pillow.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin came over to visit with Brian every day. They got to know each other better. Justin brought over a heaver blanket for Brian. Brian refused to sleep anywhere but in the basement. Brian had showed him his old childhood room once. There really wasn’t that much difference between his bedroom and the basement. The room was just as barren with a few sticks of hard worn furniture. There was a small bed in the corner, a lopsided book case with one broken shelf and a wobbly desk with no chair. Justin could see why Brian didn’t want to be there. He had noticed that the lock had been broken on Brian’s door several times and now hung limply from the door. The bottom of the door was scraped and cracked from having been kicked in numerous times, Justin shivered. Brian had confided a bit more about his childhood. He would listen quietly and give silent comfort.

Justin enjoyed the time they spent together as much as Brain did. He could never lure Brian over to have lunch at his house so he always packed up some food and they had floor picnics. The cell didn’t disturb him quite as much anymore. They left the door wide open; it was their own little space. Brian let Justin sketch more pictures of him. One sketch had them both in it. He had put up a bit of a fuss because he hated drawing himself. He relented when he saw how much it meant to Brian to have a picture of them together.

Brian started making tentative plans to go to college in the spring. They talked about what he would like to do. He really didn’t have a clue. Brian never expected to have a future and now thanks to Justin he had a future and more importantly hope. He was adamant about not going to see a shrink. Justin didn’t push too much on that as long as he talked to him and didn’t hide his feelings. Justin had a very long talk with his mother about Brian. He gave her the cliff notes version and glossed over a few things. She agreed when Brian was ready that he could stay with them. When Jennifer learned of Brian’s horrible home life she was as upset as her son had been. She could see how much Justin loved Brian. It was easier knowing they had her full support.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December 21st 

Justin’s plans were to spend the day with Brian. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over so he could finally get Brian out of his childhood home of hell. Justin spread out a blanket on the floor for their traditional picnic while Brian lit white candles all around the room giving it a romantic medieval flair. Justin pulled him down beside him and fed him a grape before kissing him deeply.

“Mmm I can’t wait to take you home with me.”

Brian fiddled with a cracker. “Are you sure your mom is ok with it?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “For the hundred thousandth time yes, she can’t wait to meet you. She’s absolutely thrilled that I found someone.”

Brian arched a brow as his tongue crept into his cheek. “And where will I be sleeping?”

Justin popped a piece of cheese into Brian’s mouth and giggled when Brian nipped at his fingers. “Well my mom’s cool but she’s not that cool. We have a guest bedroom, it’s all yours.” Justin sighed “horney teenagers can’t be trusted ya know.” 

They lounged on the floor feeding each other. Brian couldn’t remember ever being happier.

“So today is D-day demon day that is. Is it starting to sink in that you’re just a handsome human boy after all?”

Brian grunted “Mmm a human boy with a shit load of emotional baggage.”

“We all have baggage.” Brian gave him a look. “Ok some of us have more than others” Justin conceded. 

They finished their picnic and cleared away what was left. They played a couple games of scrabble. Justin was a bit miffed that Brian kept beating him, but it was worth it to see Brian smile. Justin lounged on the air mattress. He had brought it over after that first night. They had had a few sleepovers, sleep being the operative word. It was much more comfortable than the cement floor. Justin looked seductively at Brian. 

“So what should we do with all the vast amounts of time we have left?” 

Justin wiggled his hips temptingly. Justin snagged Brian’s wrist and pulled him down onto the mattress. Justin rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply. Brian nuzzled Justin’s neck kissing the soft creamy skin there. Justin ground his pelvis against Brian’s while his hands roamed over Brian’s strong chest. Brian’s arms encircled his tiny waist. Justin could feel Brian’s erection and ground up against it causing Brian to moan. His hand wandered down to Brian’s thy. He looked into Brian’s eyes. 

“Can I touch you?”

Brian nodded; he didn’t trust himself to speak. Justin caressed Brian through his jeans. If the bulge was any indication Brian was huge. Brian squeezed Justin’s ass loving how it filled his hands. He grabbed Justin’s wrist. “I’ll cum if you don’t stop.”

Justin backed off having other plans for Brian. He kissed him long and hard. “I think we are way over dressed don’t you?”

Justin pulled Brian’s shirt off over his head and got rid of his own. Brian stopped him as he reached for the buttons on his jeans.

“Justin I’ve um I never….”

Justin kissed him sweetly. “I’ve never either, don’t worry we’ll figure it out together. I want you to be my first” Justin murmured. 

Brian’s heart swelled. “You trust me that much?”

“I trust you with my life” he said quietly.

They got rid of the rest of their clothes. The chilly basement didn’t affect them. Their bodies were like two furnaces. They gazed at one another appreciatively. Brian rolled Justin underneath him. Justin let Brian explore his body with kisses and licks. He nearly went out of his mind when Brian rained kisses across his abdomen. He moaned and squirmed when Brian nipped then licked his pubic bone. Brian grew bolder as he placed an open mouth kiss on Justin’s leaking slit. Justin screamed and bucked his hips as pre cum bubbled at the tip of his cock.

“Oh God Brian that feels so good.”

Brian kissed and licked at the pink head. He couldn’t get enough of Justin. He tasted so good and sweet. Justin let his legs fall open wider. He fisted a hand in Brian’s hair. He pushed a little indicating to Brian that he wanted more. Justin shrieked and nearly bucked Brian off the mattress as he swallowed him whole. Brian relaxed his throat and bobbed up and down Justin pole slicking it with his spit. He swallowed constricting his throat muscles causing Justin to shriek in mind numbing pleasure again. Brian felt a spurt at the back of his throat. Justin trembled against him as he released his hot seed. He swallowed it all but saved the last little bit for Justin. He crawled up next to Justin and kissed him letting him taste himself.

“You are a natural” Justin sighed. “I knew you would be” he grinned.

Brian arched a brow “how?”

“No gag reflex.” Justin noticed that Brian was still hard. “Touch yourself” Justin purred.

“What?” Brian blushed.

“I want to watch you jerk yourself off.” 

Brian’s blush deepened and he looked away.

“What’s wrong?” Justin turned his face towards him.

“I’ve never done that.”

“What! I can’t believe you’ve never jerked yourself off, ever?” 

“Well living here what did you expect. My mother probably would have drowned me in a tub if she even suspected.”

“What about after they were gone?”

“This place is a real mood killer. I’ve had a few great dreams though, the sheets did get soaked.”

“I’ll bet.”

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and licked his palm causing Brian’s dick to twitch. He led Brian’s hand down to his member and placed it there. Justin rested his hand on top of Brian’s guiding his hand. Brian’s jaw slackened as he pleasured himself.

“Feel good?”

“God yes.”

Brian didn’t last very long. He felt an odd tingle in his spine then suddenly he was shooting his load. Brian laughed as he laid his head against Justin’s shoulder. “Mmm that was good.”

“The night is still young” Justin purred seductively. He grabbed his pants and pulled out a condom and a packet of lube from his pocket.

“I came prepared.”

Justin noticed Brian’s nervous look. “We’ll help each other, it’ll be ok.” Justin opened the lube and squirted it out on Brian’s fingers. “Warm it up a bit first.”

Justin laid back and rested his legs on Brian’s strong shoulders. Brian tentatively probed at Justin’s hole. Justin writhed under his hand as he grew bolder in his explorations. He inserted one finger. Justin gasped and he froze thinking he had hurt him.

“That was a good sound. You didn’t hurt me.”

Brian thrust his finger in and out then added another. Justin mewled and thrashed under him as he was stretched open. Justin ripped the condom open. He reached down and stroked it on Brian’s tumescent cock adding a bit more lube. Brian had at least a nine inch cock and he had no doubt the first time was going to hurt like a motherfucker.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, just go slow ok?”

As Brian pushed in Justin cried out, tears sprang to his eyes. Brian froze “do you want me to stop?”

“No, yes, just give me a minute.”

Justin tried to relax and breathe. Brian nudged forward again, he stopped when Justin showed signs of discomfort. Brian rubbed Justin’s stomach on instinct trying to make him feel better. “I’m hurting you.”

“It always hurts the first time. Fuck your huge.”

“Sorry.” Brian gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t be sorry as soon as I get use to it I know I’ll come to love your huge dick.”

Brian smiled “you say the sweetest things.”

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Brian entered Justin fully then waited for Justin’s sign that he was ready. Brian filled him up completely. After the pain receded he felt nothing but immense pleasure. He wiggled under Brian pushing back against him. “Just follow your instincts, do what ever feels good.”

Brian rocked his hips slowly at first experimenting. Then he added a little swivel to it that drove Justin crazy. Justin pulled him down for a deep kiss while they rocked together. Justin experimented using his muscles to heighten Brian’s pleasure. Brian picked up the pace and thrust his hips faster. The tip of his cock grazed Justin prostate causing Justin to moan and arch his back deeply. Justin moved his hand down to jerk himself off. He needed to cum badly. Brian batted his hand away and growled “mine.” Brian coordinated his thrusts to his jerking fist.

Justin panted “I’m close Brian cum with me.”

Brain slammed into him frantically. Justin sucked his finger then reached around Brian inserting his finger and probing just as he was about to cum. They both flew over the edge together. Cum blasted out of Justin’s slit soaking Brian’s chest, stomach and fist. Justin could feel the surge of heat in his ass and knew Brian was cuming. He had to force himself to keep his eyes open. Brian looked so fucking beautiful at the peak of orgasm. He slumped over on top of Justin trying to catch his breath and still his racing heart. When he realized he must be crushing Justin he tried to move away. Justin’s arms went around him keeping him still.

“I’m crushing you.”

“No your not, stay for just a little bit.” 

Brain withdrew when he felt his dick begin to soften, they both felt the loss. Brian smiled “that was amazing.”

“It definitely was.”

They walked defiantly through the house naked to the bathroom where they cleaned each other with a warm rag. Brian couldn’t wipe the smile form his face. They used the toilet together and on the way back to the basement they held hands. They snuggled in bed together. Justin ran his fingers through Brian’s hair and caressed the spot just above Brian’s crack.

“What are you doing?”

Justin smiled “I’m checking for horns and a tail.”

Brian chuckled “find any?”

“Nope.”

“Good” Brian whispered.

Justin dropped off to sleep with his head resting on Brian’s chest, their limbs twined together.  
*************

Brain awoke from a sound sleep suddenly he wasn’t feeling very well. He gently untangled himself from Justin so he wouldn’t wake him. He got up and left the cell. Suddenly he doubled over experiencing a searing pain. This couldn’t be good. The pain brought him to his knees. Justin woke up when he felt Brian leave him.

“Brian, what is it are you ok?”

Brian was panting as he lowered his head between his knees to ride out the pain. He could feel himself changing. He shut the door to the cell to keep Justin safe from the thing he would become.

“Justin its happening Ahhhh stay away from me.”

Justin threw on his clothes in a panic. “Brian what? No this is impossible, it wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Just as the words left Justin’s lips the demon burst forth from Brian’s flesh. Justin stood wide eyed and helpless as he saw the demon that had once been Brian. Gone was the flawless olive skin, in its place was tough blackened demon flesh. Sharp horns protruded from its skull. A tail lashed out across the floor. It let out a horrible roar then turned and bounded up the stairs leading outside. Justin stood there in shock tears streaming down his face. Impulsively he pushed the cage door open and followed the demon. He was just in time to see the demon’s wings unfurl. They stretched out wide. The demon took flight up into the night sky higher and higher. Its shadow could be seen across the full moon. 

“Brian No No No No No God!”

Justin sank to his knees in the wet powdery snow sobbing for his lost love. His heart felt like it had just been ripped from his chest. A hand touched Justin’s shoulder.  
*******************

Justin felt himself being shaken awake.

“Justin, wake up your ok.” 

Justin sat up in bed gasping and sobbing. He turned to see Brian next to him healthy and human. He threw himself into Brian’s arms holding him tight. Brian gathered him up in his lap and gently rocked him as Justin sobbed against his neck. He rubbed slow soothing circles on his back and murmured quietly in his ear. When Justin’s tears slowed Brian got up and pulled on his jeans. He grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped Justin in it. He took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen. Brian got him a bottle of water and pulled him onto his lap.

“That must have been some dream. You were screaming and crying in your sleep. Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I feel so stupid now but it seemed so real. All this demon talk, it gave me nightmares. I… I dreamt that you changed into a demon and left me.”

Brian hugged Justin close and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m here and I’m not going to change.” Brian smiled slowly “it’s all over, the day came and went and I’m still me.” Brian led Justin to bed. “It’s still really early. Do you think you can get back to sleep?”

“Yeah just hold me.”

Justin was enveloped in Brian’s strong arms and lulled to sleep by his heart beat.

When they woke up again it was morning. They took care of each others morning hard on’s. They dressed hurriedly cuz Justin was starving. Justin tempted Brian with the promise of his mother’s waffles. Justin laced his fingers with Brian’s and headed out of the basement for the last time. Brian faced the dawn of a new day. With Justin’s help he had survived the lingering effects of his parent’s abuse. He was free to be the best gay man he could be. Brian saw Justin’s bright smile against the morning sun and was grateful that the blonde boy had come along when he did.

Justin tugged on Brian’s hand and gave him one of his special smiles. He led Brian into his house. With time and love the healing could begin. He would set out to erase all the pain his parents had caused him, replacing the bad memories with good ones. He was definitely up for the challenge.


End file.
